


The Years Come Together

by The_Fandom_Phantom



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fandom_Phantom/pseuds/The_Fandom_Phantom
Summary: I'm new to this and I already suck at writing summaries. Forgive me, its probably trash anyways. If my grammar sucks I'm so sorry. I've never written smut so when it comes down to it and it's horrible I'm sorry. My first fanfic yay. You grow up living with your uncle. it's all swell until they come along. You immediately connect and feel like they're family. And so on.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I's a little different from the story line in the game so bear with me. <3 Much love. I'm going to hell. The first chapter momentarily explains the characters and then it turns to trash. Again, much love <3.

You were young when you met Sam and Nathan Drake. You met them through your Uncle… Victor Sullivan. He’s the only person that you remember fondly from your family. But anyways Back to Sam and Nate.... Sam was at least five years older than you and Nate. Sam was charming and kind of mature , but also really boyish in his own ways. His eyes were a soft hazel color that filled your heart with every look into them. You completely melted into his every touch. He wasn’t yours and he didn’t show any interest in you. Nate was also very charming but more funny than Sam. Nate could almost always make you laugh with his silly remarks and horrible jokes. Nate’s eyes were Blue like the sea. He felt like family and so did Sam. You originally met in Cartagena, where Nate fell into some bad moments with Katherine Marlowe and Sully. Let’s just say Katherine was a straight up evil bitch who your uncle (Sully) fell into a relationship with. She looked like the wicked bitch of the west. Nate had stolen something from a museum that Marlowe wanted. So she sent men after him and Sully eventually saved Nate and that's how we came to meet. You were 15 , Nate had just turned 16 and Sam was 18. You couldn’t help but just stare at Sam when you first met him. He was , and still is, a beautiful man. You blushed every time he looked at you. He noticed it and he’d look away grinning. You’ve known them for a year when one of your closest friends decides to push you away and leave your life. It isn’t fair and you hurt a lot. You can start to tell you’re getting more depressed. You were living with them and Sully when it happened. The apartment luckily had three bedrooms - you had one to yourself as did Sully and Sam and Nate shared one- a full bathroom, a kitchen and a small living room. You were so sad and desperate for that friend but they turned away and shut you out. You were breaking down in tears and sobbed as you realized they were gone for good. Sam walked in when he heard you and saw your tearful expression and he sat down next to you on the bed and starts to attempt cheering you up.  
“Hey now… what’s all of this for?”  
He tenderly places his hands on your cheek and wipes a few tears away. You snap his hand away from you and lay down.  
“Nothing. Just some friend issues”  
He doesn't believe you. He lays down next you on his side with his hand propping his head up. You could see he was pouting but you didn’t wanna turn and look at him.  
“What’s really the matter?”  
He says to you in a caring tone. His Boston Accent always made you happy for some odd reason. You let out a small whimper and wonder if you should actually tell him what’s wrong and before you can decide He gingerly wipes another set of tears away and you break down completely.  
“My friend pushed me away and no longer wants me in their life.”  
You sigh in relief of telling someone.  
“If he or she doesn’t want you in their life then they’re madly fucking up.”  
You let out a little giggle as Sam swiftly moves your hair out of you face.  
“I’ve known him for so long…”  
The pain in your stomach begins to twist and turn into knots.  
“You don’t need him when you’ve got us.”  
Sam’s face was always lit up cheerful for Nate but you could see the worry in his eyes. You feel your cheeks redden as the tears dry and more form from the corners of your eyes.  
“I can’t help but to think it was my fault. Everything's my fault.”  
Sam scoffs and chuckles.  
“Well It’s Nate’s fault that we met. I blame him everyday for bringing two of the greatest people into our lives.”  
You can’t help but to smile just a bit.  
“ Ah there's her adorable smile.”  
He says while stroking your cheek. You giggle and notice the softness and warmth from his fingers.  
“Sam… I.. I kinda”- You get cut off as Nate enters the room and notices you crying.  
“Hey, who did this to you?” he asks in a meaningful and serious tone. “Just an ex friend.”  
You purse your lips and start to feel the pain in your stomach go away and your tears dry.  
“Let's go and get some breakfast, shall we?”  
Sam says to you and Nate.  
“Yea I’m starving. Can’t remember the last time I ate.” You joke. Nate pipes up “I’m pretty sure I saw you sneaking food in here at like 9 last night.” You look at Nate with a sarcastic expression and throw a pillow at him. “I’ll eat when I want, Thank you Mr. Food Police.”  
You tease him. Sam helps you up and you can’t help but hold onto his hand a little bit longer and your cheeks flush red. You feel nervous and embarrassed as you barely manage to squeak out the words.  
“S-Sam, I like you.” Sam turns and looks at you with a grin on his face “I know. I like you too” Nate giggles like a schoolboy and says “I like me, three.”  
You feel your cheeks burn up and redden and you let a small giggle out at Nate’s silly comment. You can’t help but to hug Sam.  
“Thank you for cheering me up” He hugs you back and you feel comfort and feel as though the world is continuing with life but your moment with Sam is frozen in time. You smell him and he smells like cheap cologne and smoke. “You’re gonna crush each other”  
Nate teases. You let go of Sam and walk past Nate while glaring at him and you stop right next him to give him a playful punch in the shoulder and continue on your way to breakfast.


	2. The Stages of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's even more trash. I'm so sorry. It's 2 am if there's anything that you feel needs to be fixed please tell me. Much love <3

You smile more as you see Sam. The several friends that left you doesn’t even cross your mind. You were to busy with your new family to even care anymore. It was your Sweet 16 and you wanted to have fun. You rolled out of bed and opened the bedroom door to see Sam and Nate holding two boxes.  
“What’s this??” You ask gingerly. “Just a lil something from us that I payed for” He was teasing Nate and Nate got offended.  
“I don’t have my own money yet.” Nate says with an offended expression. “Yeah yeah little brother we know.”  
Sam gestures for you to sit down on the couch next to him in the living room and you obey with curiosity. “You guys really didn’t have to” You blurt out. You don’t like surprises but you don’t mind them either.  
“We did have to do this, you’ve done so much for us” He’s probably referring to all the times you got Sully to bail him out and that one time you pretended to be older and bailed him out when Sully was in Cuba on a business trip. Sam gives you a small smile and Nate has this big goofy grin across his face that you can’t help but laugh at.  
”You guys are my family” Sully walks in with something behind his back and he walks up to you and kneels in front of you.  
“Happy Birthday , kid.” He puts a German Shepard puppy in your lap and you can’t help it but you nearly squeeze Sully to death.  
“I can’t believe you got a puppy, what's his name?” “Whatever you want kid, he's yours.” “Oh my dear god. He’s so fluffy. I think I’ll name him Cinnamon.”  
Sam smirks and hands you his present “It’s not as good as the puppy, but hey.”  
You open the box and pull out a pink collar that has little red hearts on it and a matching leash. “It’s so cute, thank you Sam. Now what about yours Nate?"  
Nate teases you and says “Oh what this?” Holding the small box up. “No I think you’re confused, this is mine.” He smirks “Haha very funny Nate. He hands you the box and you waste no time opening it. It’s a nice bracelet, Made of mock gold and silver. You didn’t care, you loved it.  
“Awe… Thanks guys, it means a lot” You hug Nate and the hug Sam and for just a second longer he whispers softly in your ear. “I love you”  
That’s exactly what he said. You looked at him in shock but you didn’t mind. He loved you and you loved him. “Cinnamon’s so fluffy!”  
You pet him and put him down so he can wander. You stand up and thank everyone again and head to the fridge to make some breakfast for everyone. “Here kid.” Sully hands you a beer and you take it fast and take your first drink only to quickly regret it. “Oh, that's awful”  
Sully and Sam scoff and Sully heads back out as Sam walks up next you and hands you a card. Happy Birthday Beautiful was written in pink. You take the card and hug Sam for what seems an eternity. He’s so tall so of course you have to stand on the tips of your toes.  
“Sam, I love you” You feel your cheeks heat up and flush red. “I love you too Victoria” You stand on the tip of your toes again and kiss him on his cheek. “Bit brave are we?”  
Your cheeks redden and he places his hand on your cheek and he swiftly connects your lips together and kisses you. His lips were soft and needed. They tasted like smoke and that god awful beer. You’ve always wanted to taste his lips. Always. You pull yourself away when you realize Nate’s still in the room. You whisper to Sam “Nate’s still here”.  
Sam turns his head to look at Nate and he says “So?” He then kisses you again briefly. Sully came in the door and luckily he hadn’t seen you two kiss. Sully would have probably kicked Sam out. He’s overprotective of you. Can’t stand when any guy gets too close to his ‘little girl’. Sully was like your dad after all. You step away from Sam and continue to make your breakfast and Sam walks over to Nate and sits down next him and watches the tv with him.  
“Sully did you want any breakfast?” You ask to try and focus on something else entirely. “Eggs and Bacon, my favorite.”  
You joke at him “Ah, so you want a scotch on the rocks too?” “Hell yeah kid, I’d love one”  
You giggle and bring four plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon to the coffee table and hand the plate that has a smiley face made out of bacon on it to Nate. “Look it’s happy it’s gonna finally get eaten” You joke again. Nate giggles and takes his plate.  
“Thank you” he says with the huge goofy grin you love. You hand Sam and Sully their plates and sit to watch tv with them.  
It’s The Walking Dead. Nate’s favorite show ever. You cuddle into Sam just a little bit so you can go unnoticed by Sully. You want to feel Sam’s warmth but you don’t want to get him in trouble. He did that himself enough. You were honestly so numb from his kiss. You loved every second of it and you wanted more. He was so pure and amazing to you. You wanted to impress him more than anything. Now you knew he loved you too. You weren’t gonna forget that anytime soon.  
*****  
A couple more years passed and it’s been a month since you turned 18. Sully couldn’t stop you from being with Sam anymore. Wherever he went, you followed. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you either. He would let himself die first. He cared that much. You were still in bed , but you were still awake, when Sam walked in with a grin. “I got you what you wanted, baby” You sit up and giggle when he crawls onto the bed and gingerly kisses you on your cheek. “Finally, I’ve been waiting for this since like, forever.” You joke. “Are Sully and Nate gone?” “Yep, got them tickets to a movie so they won’t be back for awhile” he says with a grin. “Sam, aren’t you a bit brave” you say sarcastically already knowing that he’s pretty brave. You’re extremely nervous but you wanna do this. You’ve been waiting after all. You were finally gonna lose your virginity, and to Sam. “You don’t have to do this, princess” He said. “No I wanna do this, I’m ready.” you give him a small smile then he pulls the condom out of his pocket and asks “Should I put it on or did you want to?” You had never done this before so you simply told him to do it. He pulls you closer and you can feel his warm smokey breath on your neck and you begin to take your clothes off as he does the same. You were finally gonna lose your virginity.  
*****  
It’s a couple of hours later and you’re completely exhausted. You still have sweat on your skin and so does Sam. The way he moved, you can see it every time you close your eyes. He was passionate and gentle. Sometimes rough and you liked it. Sam was cuddling into you when Sully and Nate got back. Your door was closed but you could hear them, it was only a thin door after all. Sully opened your door and stood in the doorway and saw Sam next you and naked, at least he was under the covers. He had a look of shock on his face and he just tossed you the package you got in the mail and suddenly Cinnamon comes barreling past Sully and nearly knocks him down. Sully apologized and closed your door after Cinnamon barreled his way in. You called him Ci, pronounced like hi, and it was his favorite nickname. Ci jumped up on the bed and he kept jumping on you and growling playfully before rolling onto Sam and licking his face.  
“Ci!!! Stop it, you silly pup. Get off of Sam before you wake him up.” It was too late anyways but it was adorable. Ci loved everyone, but would also take down anyone who harmed his family.  
Sam managed to mumble and groan under his breath before saying “Ci come on. I’m trying to sleep. I lost a lot of energy for a good cause, alright?”  
You laugh and joke at him “Must have really liked what you were doing then. Or who you were doing.” A sheepish smile led across your face and Sam stroked your cheek before saying. “I love you princess, you know that.” Ci jumps up and attacks Sam with tons of kisses before you can reply. Sam has to stay awake now, Ci won’t even let him breathe. You laugh again before getting out of the bed and pulling your clothes on. You fill Ci’s food and water dish and offer him a treat to get off of Sam and Ci happily accepts the treat. “Good boy” you say while softly patting his head.  
“Thanks but did you have to put your clothes back on” You turn and see Sam frowning and crawl into the bed and jump onto him. “Yes I did, I got the letter today.”  
“Ooh, that college letter, fingers crossed you got denied.” You scowl at Sam and groan but you are also hoping, just a tiny bit that you get denied. “I love this college though! It’s the only one I want to go to, besides I have a scholarship.” “Oh so you wanna leave me behind?” he smirks and jokes at you. “Just a bit.” you joke back. “Oh, I’m wounded.” He says sarcastically as he gets up and out of the bed to pull his clothes back on. “Oh? I thought nothing could wound the great Samuel Drake?” “Only you can wound me, princess.” “I wouldn’t do it intentionally, maybe on accident for a reason.” You joke some more. “Oh definitely, open the letter.” You fidget around the letter and sigh when you finally open it. You only got a sentence in when the tears started rolling down your cheeks. You had been accepted. You’d be far away from your only known family. “I got in” You say with a joyful laugh. “Princess is finally going to college” Sam says with a hint of sadness in his voice. You place your hand on his cheek and give him a small kiss. “I’ll still visit, I would die if I didn’t see you, plus I’d miss Ci too much..” You would probably die anyways. You’re pretty sure of it. You lean over and give him a long kiss on the cheek, knowing that half of you doesn’t wanna leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you read through that trash. The next chapter is all about colleeeegeee, much love everyone <3


	3. Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTT!! finally right? It's trash again, much love all the same <3 Also it's 5 am forgive me. (Y/F/N)= Your full name. This takes place 7 months after your 18th birthday. Againnnn, much love <3

You arrived on campus, where you had to live because the nearest town was about two hours away. It was beautiful, the atmosphere was calm and relaxing. You were walking and admiring the view when suddenly you bumped into a girl and knocked her books out of her hands. She was blonde and had brown eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Let me help you with your books?” you breathed out in shock. “It’s partially my fault. I didn’t watch where I was going.” The girl said. You started picking the books up and handing them to her. “Here. It’s the least I could do. I’m Victoria. I was looking around when I bumped into you, sorry.” you admitted. “It’s fine and it really is beautiful, I’m Elena… Fisher. Elena Fisher.” She stuck her free hand out to shake yours and you shook it and gave her a small smile. “I hope I see you again. You have a great taste in books.” You sigh as your inner nerd comes out. Elena laughs “Yea It seems like you’re my first friend.” You look up at her and nod. “You’re my first friend too, I hope to make plenty more, but I’m not very social.” You sigh as your first day isn’t going so well but at least you’ve made a friend. “You’re very pretty, I feel like you’re gonna make a lot of friends, Elena.” You liked giving people compliments and they were all true. She blushed “Thank you, you’re actually prettier than me though, so, thanks” You blushed too and replied back “I think you’re prettier, I haven’t really dwelled on the fact that I’m pretty. I just never thought I was ugly.” You admitted, and it was the truth. You didn’t like telling people they were ugly.  
You always thought that true beauty came from within. You and Elena said your goodbyes and you made your way to the dorms.  
All your stuff had been delivered there already and you couldn’t wait to meet your roommate. You walked into the dorms and instantly saw a familiar face in the lines for students to get their dorm keys.  
“Nathan Drake??? What are you doing here??” you exclaimed. “I’m uh, getting my dorm keys?” he said sarcastically. “Well no shit, but why are you here at the college?” you were curious now. “I got accepted?” He was being a smart ass. You can’t stand when he’s one to you. “Okay Smartass, how did you get accepted?” “I applied for a scholarship and got in, I wanted to surprise you.” you scoff. “Hm, okay.” You pat him on the shoulder and wait behind him to get your dorm keys.  
“So, no one else we know is here, right?” you were wondering if Sam was able to slip into the college scholarships too. “Nope, no one. Besides my roommate.” You look at Nate and wonder to yourself. Who was his roommate? You were about to ask him before a familiar voice behind you caught you off your guard. “You in line for keys or is there something kinkier up there?” It was Sam’s voice. You turn around to see his wolfish grin spread across his face. “What are you doing here?” You say before jumping into his arms and peppering his face with many kisses. “I’m on scholarship, they let us in since we knew so much about history and that we knew several languages.” They were smart and this college wasn’t very hard to get into. Sam probably just bribed his way in, while Nate’s story is actually more believable. You hold Sam’s hand while waiting for your room key and as soon as Nate got his he looked at Sam. “I guess you aren’t my roommate. That makes me sad” Nate pouted playfully and nudged you and started chuckling. “Make some friends Nathan, I’m going to.” Sam says playfully. “Yea but none of them are allowed to do the things I do to you.” You retort at Sam. “Yea ok, get your keys lover girl.” “Hey, I’m supposed to call you Lover boy.” “Yeah my names (Y/F/N)” you said to the woman helping with the dorm keys then you turned to look at Sam. You pouted at him and he took this as an opportunity to subtly lean in and bite your bottom lip. “Samuel Drake, save it for the bedroom.” You quip to him as you get your key. “I’m gonna go check out my room, meet my roommate. I’ll see you later” You turn and peck him on the cheek. “I love you” he called after you. “I love you too, Sir Samuel.” You say as you turn around and bow then turn back, making your way to your dorm.  
*****  
You make your way to the third floor. That’s where your dorm was. You stopped in front of your dorm door and sighed. You couldn’t wait to use the shower in your connected bathroom. You were tired from the trip here.  
“This place is home for the next couple of years” you say to yourself.  
You unlock the door and eagerly walk in to see Elena with her back facing you.  
“No way, are we roommates?” She turned to you and smiled softly before saying “I guess we are, at least that’s been taken care of now.” “Yea, I was scared I was gonna be bunking with a total bitch.”  
You both just laugh and you set your bag on the bed that wasn’t taken. All of your stuff was already here and eagerly waiting in the corner for you to sort through it. You walk up and rummage through the box that had your clothes and find your nice and comfy Onesies.  
You decide to change into your favorite one and watch a movie on your laptop. Finding Nemo was probably the one you’d settle for. You had all day to relax since orientation was tomorrow.  
“I feel like I wanna take a shower.” You tell Elena  
“You aren’t going to the party tonight?” Elena replies.  
“What party? Was I even invited?” You laugh.  
“Everyone was invited” She says as she throws a soft pillow at you.  
“Ooh, soft. Yea I guess I’ll go if you do.” You reply and throw the pillow back into her lap. Your phone begins to ring and you look at the caller. It was Sully. You pick it up and he’s asking you how the drive was. “It was fine, although I’m a little shocked that Sam and Nate are here.” You say annoyed. Sully probably knew. “Yea, sorry I didn’t tell you kid. They wanted it to be a surprise.” He says immediately. “I hate surprises, especially tall handsome ones.” you quip. “Well I’ll remember to never surprise you with a visit then.” He jokes but you can also hear a bit of seriousness in his voice. “Yea ok, Sully. I got to go get ready for a party that I’m going to with my new best friend.” “Have fun kid, don’t do anything I would.” You laugh and tell him goodbye and hang up. “Was that your dad?” Elena asks. “No, my uncle. I never knew my family. They’re either dead or hiding.” It didn’t bother you much but Elena was pitiful. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. She says sorrowful. “No, Elena it’s ok really. I didn’t know them. I’ve only known Sully, Nate, and Sam. Nate’s like my brother but he’s Sam’s brother and Sam’s my boyfriend.” “Oh. Is Nate cute?” Elena’s blushing now. “Relatively, and he’s single.” You smirk and think about setting them up, they’d be a cute couple. “We gotta get ready for the party if we wanna make it.” Elena says, trying to change the subject. “Yea ok, let’s do this.” You go through your clothes and choose a nice pair of faded blue jeggings with a black crop top that had sleeves going down to your wrists. Elena chooses a more classy look with jeans and a white tank top. Her makeup was subtle nude lips and eyeliner. You chose for cherry lips and smokey eyes with cat wings. You did contouring then you did a very nice but subtle highlight on your cheek bones. You wanted to be noticed at the first party, make new friends and stand out. You couldn’t wait. You and Elena looked fucking amazing. “Alright hotstuff. Let’s go” “Right behind ya” Elena called as you opened the door and saw Sam about to knock. He slowly waves then puts his hand into his pocket. “Wow babe, you look amazing. You going to the party too?” You blush and give Sam a small kiss on the cheek and say “Of course, I never turn down a party. Sam this is my roommate Elena, Elena this is my boyfriend Sam.” Sam puts his hand out to shake hers “Hiya, I’m Sam Drake.” “Elena Fisher, is your brother gonna be joining us?” Elena says as she shakes his hand. “Yea he’s actually right over there.” Sam says pointing his thumb behind his back. “Nate, come meet Elena.” You call for him and he steps into view. Nate was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white tee. Sam was wearing faded blue jeans and a grey shirt. Nate puts his hand up to shake Elena’s and he blushes a little at her beauty. “Hi. I’m Nate, Nathan Drake.” He says and Elena blushes a little “Hey, Elena Fisher.” “Sorry to be forward Elena, but you have to be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” They’re both blushing hardcore but you’re happy for them. “You’re good looking yourself Nate.” She says back while the blush spreads across her cheeks. “Let’s get going shall we?” You say as all four of you walk out of your dorm and head to the party. “So where’s this party Elena?” You ask “It’s in and around the gym.” she points in the direction of the gym and you lock arms with her. “Is it alright if I escort the beautiful Elena to the party?” you quip. “It be quite alright madame”  
You both break out in giggles and laughter and Sam comes up and hugs you from behind when you get closer to the party. “Well, what about me? I thought I was going to escort my lovely girlfriend?” “There will be other times to escort me, good sir. I just wanna spend some time with Elena.” You quip. “Ok but I get to take you home.” You and Elena burst out into laughter again and enter the party zone. Someone hands you and Elena shots and says that ladies are free while Sam and Nate groan behind you.  
“Don’t worry we’ll share” Elena says nudging Nate and you turn to Sam and let him have your shot. The gym is packed full of students and music. You head to the makeshift bar and ask for four shots and you take them and hand one to each member of your group.  
“To friends.” You say as you raise your shot. You hear the little clink as they hit your shot with theirs. “To friends.” They said and everyone downed their shot. “Sam, let’s go dance.” You say as you pull him to the dance floor, leaving Nate alone with Elena.  
You put your hands around his neck and he put his on your waist. You danced to three songs, maybe even four. You and Sam kept throwing shots back and you started to feel the buzz. You bumped into someone and when you turned around you saw the second most beautiful man you had ever seen. Blue eyes mixed with hazel that seemed to capture every emotion and movement. He had slight stubble and it made him even more attractive. Sam had noticed you stopped dancing and turned to stand behind you.  
“I see you found my roommate, Victoria this is Rafe. Rafe this is my girlfriend Victoria.” Sam said with a slur.”Hiya, I’m (Y/F/N)” you said sticking your hand out for him to shake. “HI, I’m Rafe Adler.” He said as he brought your hand up to kiss it. You giggled and Sam seemed to notice but your hand was already holding onto Sam’s before he could say anything. “I’ll see you two later.” Rafe said as he walked away. You never considered having classes with Rafe so you just thought he was talking about whenever you saw Sam in his dorm. The day buzzes by with a blur and you’re back in your dorm with Sam. Elena was still at the party so you thought you’d have a little fun with Sam. As soon as you got your door open Sam’s hands slid around your waist and pulled you in close. His lips on yours, drunken and sloppy. He slipped his tongue in your mouth to explore and dance with your tongue, mixing both of your tastes. His hands started sliding up and down your waist before rubbing your back. You pushed him into your room and down onto the bed, breaking the kiss. Before you crawled onto him you closed and locked the door. Your hands were way ahead of your thoughts as they began to take your top off. His hands meeting with yours to help, soon your top was off and he was cupping your breasts. He reached around and unhooked the clasp on your bra and you threw it to the ground. His hands found their way back to your waist and you pushed him back down against the bed. You kissed him and started rubbing the bulge in his pants, suffering a moan from him. You break the kiss to catch your breath while you begin taking his shirt off. As soon as his shirt was off you wasted no time kissing down his body. Starting from his lips and down his neck and down to his waistline. He starts to unzip his pants and you take over with haste. You didn’t wanna wait any longer. His pants were off and he rolled over with you in his arms. You were now against the bed when he started taking off your jeggings, pulling down your panties with them. You both were now completely naked when he started grinding against you. He was between you legs and you could feel his thickness against your thigh.  
“Sam, please.” This spurred him on only more and he traced your body down to your clit with his hand, using his thumb to rub circles, causing an eager and hushed moan to fall from your lips. He adjusted your legs over his shoulders when his mouth found its way to your entrance. “S-Sam” You managed to gasp and moan his name out. You found your hands in his hair, tangling up from the soon approaching climax. His hands trailed back up your body and to your breasts, he was playing with them, making your climax closer and closer. “Please, please fuck me already.” Your voice was shaky and breathless but he heard you. He brought his lips up to yours, letting you taste yourself. He aligned himself up with you and slid in with ease causing him to moan against your lips. You bucked your hips and moaned his name once more, the pleasure building up in your stomach, the butterflies spread through your whole body and extending out to your limbs as he continued to pump into you. Your moans turned into gasps and screams of pleasure, radiating through his body. His rhythm losing track, slowing down to speeding back up, was a sign that he was close, so close. He put his face into the crook of your neck and he kissed it. Soon he started to suck it and his breathing became faster, he bit down and you moaned again. His hands in your hair, softly pulling. He wanted every moan he could get from you. “Sam, don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.” You manage to say, your breath still shaky. You can feel the tension build up in your stomach again. You close your eyes and you fall over the edge as another wave claims your body as it’s own. You were a moaning and begging mess, Sam loved it. The last pump he reached his orgasm and he moaned your name against your neck. Your body went numb from being tired, but you could feel him kiss down the valley between your breasts before pulling out. He laid beside you and you could hear his breathing start to normalize. He put his arm around you and pulled you into his chest. He then kissed the top of your head, slowly falling asleep. You pulled your blanket over the both of you, covering yourselves, in case Elena came in.  
*****  
You only remember bits and pieces from last night, but you definitely remember sex with Sam. As you sat up and saw the sun shining in through the window you groaned.You grab your phone and look at the time. 7:12 A.M.. You had several messages but decided to look later. Your head was pounding and your throat was dry. Getting out of bed, you manage to pull on the clothes you had planned for today's orientation. You grab two Gatorades from yours and Elena’s mini fridge and sit back down on the bed. You gently shake Sam awake and hand him one of the Gatorades.  
“Morning, sunshine. Do you need some aspirin before we go to orientation?” You say as you open your Gatorade and take a drink. Sam opens his eyes and groans at the sunlight. “Do we have to go?” “Yes Sam, we have to go. Here.” You rummage through your bag and find a bottle of aspirin and take four out. You hand two to Sam and he swallows them dry before opening his Gatorade and draining half of the bottle. “Slow down princess, it’ll still be there Sam.” You giggle and take your own aspirin. Standing up you grab Sam’s clothes and hand them to him before you spot a note on Elena’s bed. 'Hey, Victoria. I went to get breakfast with Nate. Don’t worry I didn't go home with anybody ;).' OK so Elena was here before you woke up. Nice, she saw that you and Sam had a drunken hook up. "Sam? Did you wear a condom?" His eyes go wide and he mouths no to you. You just shrug. "I'm on birth control anyways." He gives you a death glare for scaring him. "Don't do that, you had me scared." "Oh I know I did, it's ok though. I got into an appointment and got some birth control, been taking it for months now." He lets out a sigh of relief. "Let's go Sam." You and Sam are out the door before you even remember what class you had to go to first.  
They were all half classes for orientation and your first official day would be tomorrow. You were majoring in Cultural History and Intellectual history, you were also gonna have a minor in Fine Arts. So far, you loved college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a little bit more of college then the events leading to the Panamanian prison. Part Outfit > http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=217557461


	4. Rafe Adler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries lol xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so busy lately, hope you enjoy this chapter #RafeSmut ;). This chapters kind of short sorry. Much love <3

Rafe was a mysterious man, you liked the mystery that eluded his very name. You had several classes with him. Cultural History being one of them, Intellectual history another. You’d see him in the halls talking to Sam all the time. Sam would seem to be his only friend. Strange, he seemed nice. The only other time you saw him was in your classes and Sam’s dorm, they were roommates after all.  
****  
Three years into college, you and Sam get into a huge fight. You end up taking a break for a while and you decide to let off some steam with Elena, who was now dating Nate for two years. She takes you to a party in the d dorms, and you don’t let back on the shots. It took alot to get you drunk, you weren’t even feeling buzzed when Elena had enough and went back to the dorm to study for this years finals. You were talking to some guy ,who looked like he lived on the cover of a magazine for a living, when someone bumped into you. “Sorry, I’m looking for Sam. Have you seen him?” It was Rafe’s voice. Kind yet rough. Rafe was fragile but he’s always pretended to be tougher than he actually was. He had a hard life growing up. His father used to take his anger out on him, you felt bad. “Yeah, follow me.” You’ve always wanted to be the one to fix him. Being one of his best friends you couldn’t be mad at him so you showed him to the room that you had seen Sam entering. You opened the door and your heart broke, Sam was in there with a blonde attached to him at the lips. Your tears started building up, you were on a break sure but he was making out with other girls? What if he did more? You turned around and rushed out of the room, your tears staining your pale cheeks. You heard Sam and Rafe calling after you but you couldn’t bring yourself to look in Sam’s direction, how were you suppose talk to him? You went out the dorm building and sobbed, only loud enough to catch your attention. No, you were strong. You were going to march back in there and drink till you passed out. That’s exactly what you did, bumping into Rafe on your way back in. Your night turned into a blur, you wanted to let go and have some fun. You were pretty sure that Sam was off fucking that blonde, so you were gonna fuck someone else too. You’ve never been with anyone but Sam, tonight is the night that ends. You find the guy you were flirting with before and you lock lips and he swiftly sneaks his tongue into your mouth, you break away to breath and when you do Rafe pulls you away from the crowd and into a room.  
“What are you doing?!” He says sternly. “I’m trying to have some fun, y’know, F-U-N.” You say with a mischievous smirk. “By letting a guy stick his tongue down your throat?” He retorts. “If Sam can go around and do that, then I’m gonna.” “You're better than Sam, can’t you see that?” “Who me? I can’t see anything. It’s alllll blurry.” You snap. He took you away from your fun, maybe you could get him to have fun. “Besides, it’s not like I was gonna hook up with that guy. I just wanna have a little fun.” You say while pretending to be sad. “You can have fun back at your dorm, I think you’ve been here long enough.” He spat out.  
Why does he care so much? “I like it here, and I don’t wanna leave yet. I’m gonna have fun.” You weren’t gonna let him stop you, even if it means you were gonna have fun with him. “You aren’t gonna let me take you home?” He said with a blank expression. “Oh, you can take me home. I said I wanted to have fun and that sounds like fun.” He just looks at you with his swirled eyes and then he cups your cheeks. “I’m sorry Sam.” He says before crushing his lips onto yours. You didn’t stop him. You wanted this, that’s why you found yourself leaning into the kiss. He breaks away from you, just to breath, before he kisses you again, this time gently. His lips were soft and warm, and his kisses were passionate and needy. His arms slinked around your waist, yours moved swiftly to his neck before going to his hair. You didn’t even see Sam open the door, you didn’t notice the look of hurt on his face when he closed the door and left. Rafe moved you slowly to the wall. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He pulled away from your lips to meet his lips to your neck. He kissed and sucked on your neck before he pulled your top off and kissed down the valley between your breasts. One of his hands on the back of your neck to help support you while the other one was on your hip. You tugged his hair softly and he pulled back up to face you.  
“What are we doing?” You gasp out. “What we always wanted” he says in a groan. You tug his shirt off and lightly bite his collar bone then kiss it to subdue the pain. He lifts your chin up to kiss you. Sweet and slow, passionate but rough. You lick his bottom lip to gain access into his mouth, both of your tongues battling for dominance. His hands move to grip onto your hips and move you to the floor. You moan into his mouth when his hands begin to remove your pants. You start fiddling with his belt, trying to unbuckle it. He pulls away from your lips and starts kissing down your neck again. He looks up to you and his eyes are full of hunger and lust. “Do you want to do this?” You whimpered and nodded, he kisses you briefly before completely removing your pants. He started rubbing figure eights onto your clit through your panties. You gasped at the sudden feeling of contact and bucked your hips. He took your panties off and started kissing on your neck before he pumped a finger inside of you, then another. You gasped when he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Shuddering at the sight you moaned when he kissed you. He pulled his pants off and your breath hitched, you were ready for him. He steadied himself at your entrance and looked at you. You nodded and he glided easily into you, his deep moans arousing you even more. His thrusts were painfully slow, making you whimper and moan. “Rafe, faster pleaseee.” He heard exactly what he wanted and he began thrusting faster and deeper, making you release a series of moans and whimpers, and his name occasionally, which spurred him on more than anything. Your high was coming and you knew it, he felt it too. “R-Rafe, I’m about to -” “I know, let it go”. He began rubbing your clit slow but with pressure, making your head spin as the lovable high came to you, and as you toppled over the edge screaming his name, he reached his climax too and moaned your name into your ear. Still in the heat of the moment he whispered something unforgettable in your ear. “I love you”.

******  
You and Sam managed to work things out, although Nate and Elena ended things after graduating from college. You decided not to tell Sam you slept with Rafe, it was a one time thing right? It was a year after college and you had a job with Nate, Sam and Rafe.  
You were the getaway driver, waiting in the boat under the lighthouse for the rest of the team to come back. You heard the sirens and gunshots so you stood and waited to get them out of the water. After watching only two people plummet into the water you got worried, seeing that your boyfriend wasn’t one of them was an absolute nightmare.  
“Nate, where’s Sam?” Nate was a mess he had tears and water droplets on his cheeks. “Nate?!” You put your hands on his cheeks and made him look at you. “Where is Sam?” Nate just started stuttering like he couldn't believe what he was about to say was true. “Sam. S-Sam’s gone. He’s… He’s dead.” Your heart broke into millions of pieces and it felt like you were decaying from the inside out. “No, no he can’t be dead. He isn’t.” Nate just stared at you and fell to his knees sobbing, you got to your knees and hugged him. You couldn’t cry, you had to be strong. You had to get out of there with Nate and Rafe. Hesitantly you unwrapped yourself from Nate and stood, walking over to the driver seat you started the boat and began making your way back to the docks. Your vision became blurry from tears as you reached the docks.  
********  
The next couple of years were hard, going to Scotland with Nate and Rafe was heartbreaking. Nate and Rafe were there for you though, thankfully. The third year after Sam’s death, Nate said it was time for you both to move on, so he left the job and you stayed. Rafe was there whenever you needed him and you knew you loved him so when he wanted to take you on a date you , of course, said yes. You had to move on. You couldn’t not move on with your life, you loved Sam, you really did but it was time to move on.


End file.
